There has been disclosed information devices having personal computer (PC) priority mode in which a video signal output from a video-signal processing circuit in a control module is displayed in preference to a video signal from a signal processing module connected to an external input terminal.
Such an information device cannot give preference to the video signal from the signal processing module connected to the external input terminal over the video signal output from the video-signal processing circuit in the control module.